A girl
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Isabella is rejected from his school, friendless, with nobody to trust only has a girlfriend, Alice. but not the real conosca wants a world. Based on the song: Niña - la quinta estacion. BASED ON MY LIFE The song is in Spanish


**Isabella is rejected from his school, friendless, with nobody to trust only has a girlfriend, Alice. but not the real conosca wants a world. Based on the song: Niña – de la quinta estacion: **

**BASED ON MY LIFE**

**This story is based on my life, the song is in Spanish because that is the language which I speak. called "" (girl - from the fifth station) sorry for the bad spelling I do not speak very good English.**

_**A girl**_

_**Hay una niña sola en su habitación**_

_**Jugando con el aire y su imaginación**_

Isabella Hurry for school running late - my mother said upon entering my room

-Mama I'm wrong - as usual I started acting. Anything to avoid going to school.

- What you got? - Wonder when approaching.

-belly hurts me, "I said with a grin

I do not care Get up to go to school. You've lost a lot of class, "she said as she left my room and went to wake my brother.

_**No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos**_

_**Su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero**_

_**-**_Bell. Catch up on tasks ... "Rene began his speech was missing each time, thank god that was almost daily.

"If mama is the ask my friends - and flatly told me get out of your truck.

I had to lie to his mother, every woman dreams that her daughter is full of friends.

How do you tell a mother that her daughter is the anti-social at school_**?**_

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla si saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

Come to my room and quickly take out my book borrocosas summits. Many of my colleagues arrived, some were telling me you read bellla How much? Why do not you study better? Why fouls so much?

I always felt like screaming. Damn you hurt me.

He was intelligent. But not show it. The only way my mother put her out of school when I was was to repeat a year. I did not care. Start again. That was what I wanted.

_**Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

Students make three couples, for a workshop. Soon all were grouped leaving the gross out. Just had a friend. Jessica, was new but had already moved away with my constant

Fouls and the gossip that was to me

-Swan - listen call me teacher

- Yes?

And his group.

-Prof I want to do one - declare.

"You can not please Anna, Caterina and quickly saw Luisa Luisa, a girl believed only by grades. I glared. I knew I hated it, but who does not?

I did almost nothing in the group she did not trust me. Get recess time, buy my food and went to the room, locked myself there like every day.

Cry little unlike the other days. He would not give them the pleasure. Although I always had and I count my parents' love for me your relationship is difficult. My parents, Rene and Charlie Swan Lenox were lovers. In this respect I was born and my brother Seth six years. And the most horrible moments I lived as their relationship was discovered. The screams of my mother remembered everything

**Flash Back: **

The little girl curls and eyes of eight chocolates hear a knocking coming from his mother's room, on **entering** found his mother crying on the wall beating

Belll-whisper-woman with tears in her eyes, she ran to her room

.. **Flash Back ..**

(FROM NOW WILL BE THE THIRD PERSON POV)

His father recently had recognized her, and she had to lead with questions filled

In mockery of her peers say

- Why did you change your name?

They do not care

Isabella went to the bathroom at school when she noticed that there were only three minutes,

"Urg not stand it - I hear a voice that identified as Jessica, her friend.

I do not know how you hook up with that stupid, it's so unbearable. Lauren said of the school believed

"Certainly, you see his face, always have to laugh without a joke and talk nonsense alphabet. - I hear the voice of Angela, which was her best friend last year.

"It seems scarecrow may not combing the brute that - could not continue listening Belll and ran into the lounge to wait for the arrival there of others.

**100 noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad**

**El calor más cercano era el de la soledad**

**Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar **

**En su frágil burbuja de irrealidad**

Upon arriving home after five hours at school because of allegations he ran to his room his mother was not hungry.

"You know how many badly scraped materials? I ask his mother entering the room and she shook her head

Eight subjects like scraping beautiful sport! Shouted his mother and then leave the room. Barking dogs do not bite - he thought bitterly

I cry a little but then grabbed his laptop, and for the first time that day had a true smile, I was connected to her best friend Alice, canada, may not really be known as Alice and she lives in canada London but it was true friendship.

BellSwan: Hello

Alice.c (the same mail from Alice in New Moon): Hello Bella

BellSwan: Thanks for being my friend Alice, do not know how much I really appreciate it

Alice.c: Bella I do appreciate your friendship more than anything, friend, you do not know what I have suffered,

You know I'm known as the daughter of the millionaire Model

BellSwan: At least you have to Rosalie. I am alone in this world.

Alice.c: not beautiful you're not alone. You got me, you may not know us real friend, but I love you. You are one of the best.

BellSwan: Allie, you do not know what it is to have no friends since fourth grade - at this step was a beautiful sea of tears

Alice.C: Belll I've never had a true friend! YOU ARE THE ONLY! You know, I learned that Rosalie speaks ill of me with my worst enemy Fox, Maria.

bellSwan: Unless you do not have to see Alice, you're moving, my mom will not let me out of this fucking school until I graduated. And I'm just a freshman in high school

Alice.c: Belll, tell your parents to send to America, I live in New York, so we would know! And ..

BellSwan: We would go shopping - I concluded, Alice I chose clothes for camera, even as I imagine it would be really, would give my life to meet her.

BellSwan: see you soon

Alice.C: Bye.

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

_**Niña **_que_** va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

Bellla despite having thirteen years had thought about suicide many times but would not give the stupid pleasure of your school to rot while her life they lived to one hundred percent

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...niña...nooohooo**_

That year, institute first repeated scolding their parents did not wait but she just did not listen and just humming a song that his faithful friend had recommended, Alice was living in New York, she was in London, but in another school, had friends and even if it was not 100% stupid school. But one day be avenged.

"Success is the best revenge - their slogan is repeated.

_**Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir**_

2 years later:

Two teenagers of 16 and another 15 were at the airport of New York, to be embraced as had tears in their eyes.

"Finally. Goblin, we know, "she said between sobs the boy of sixteen.

"If Belll. Finally, after waiting so long we finally know friend - said the young girl of fifteen.

"At last we are friends to one hundred percent. We know each and everything - Alice said jumping

"Friends forever Duende -" Isabella said.

"Us against the world

"Always Together" ended the two as they returned to embrace.

_**Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...**_

…_**end..**_

_**Moral: You can make your life sad, no adolescence is one hundred percent happy, many people like to disturb others, many from those kids committed suicide. You have to have dreams at all times, whether or not you believe in God. My dream to meet Sharon still not satisfied, but I ask all saints, even though I have no religion-I decide to help me meet my duende. One of the best people I've met. I do not know in real life, but I hope that someday we meet in the big apple. **__**And being a FRIEND FOR EVER.**_

_**PS: Everything has been less so to meet Sharon (or alice in this case) and still not repeat seventh grade**_


End file.
